A Girl in Uniform
by Tracey4t
Summary: While helping Haruhi to clean out her closet, Kaoru discovers an old uniform from her old school. After he convinces her to put it on, it leads to a romantic situation. Not for readers under 18 One Shot
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Now what do we do?" asked Hikaru.

"You can all leave!" said Haruhi.

Both twins moaned. The two had come over claming to want to study with her, but needless to say not much studying had happen. Instead both had spent most of the time watching TV and playing games with her.

"But we want to stay and hang out some more!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah well I have things to do!" said Haruhi, "I have dishes, laundry and still need to do some studying since I didn't get to do much with the two of you! Now will you two please leave?"

"Fine," said the twins as they both got up to leave.

Haruhi watched them leave before she turned and got to work on the dishes.

* * *

><p>"Why does Haruhi always need to ruin our fun!" said Hikaru after they got home.<p>

"I don't know. She's too uptight!" said Kaoru looking through his bag.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru not looking up from his bag. Where was his English book and wallet?

'Didn't I take it out when we ordered in a pizza a Haruhi's house?' he thought. 'I bet it's still over there.' He could hear the water all ready running in the bathroom.

He decided he didn't really need to really bother Hikaru with him going back to Haruhi's house real fast for his things. He could just mention it to a servant before he left.

* * *

><p>Haruhi finished with the laundry and got started on putting things away. She looked into her closet at all of the clothes.<p>

'I have too many clothes,' she thought. Between her dad's attempts to dress her up nice and all of the twins' "generous" gifts of clothes her closet was jammed packed.

"I got to get this cleaned out!" she said as she started to pull out clothes. "I'll see if I can't get these donated or something later."

She had barley started to get some of the clothes out and into the living room for sorting when she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Haruhi coming up to the door.

"It's me Kaoru."

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi as she opened the door for the twin, "What are you doing back here?"

"I couldn't find my English book or my wallet. I thought I maybe left if here," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Haruhi as she moved over for him to come in.

"Whoa, what happened to your living room?" asked Kaoru when he saw all of the clothes.

"I was going through my closet trying to decide what would be best bet to donate. My closet is full," said Haruhi.

"Donate?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah you know, give them away to people who can't usually afford new things all the time," said Haruhi.

"Oh you can't get rid of this one," said Kaoru grabbing a red dress, "You look so cute in it!"

"I hardly ever wear it," said Haruhi.

"Well what all are keeping?" asked Kaoru heading to the bed room.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cleaning in out.

"Hey what's this?" asked Kaoru pulling out school uniform. It was really just a skirt and white shirt.

"Oh it's my old middle school uniform," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" asked Kaoru with a smirk, "Do you think you still fit in it?"

"I don't know," said Haruhi. "Frankly I don't care."

"Oh really?" said Kaoru. "Yeah you probably couldn't fit into it anymore, what with all of the fancy tuna you've been eating and everything."

"Weren't you here to get something?" asked Haruhi.

"Right," said Kaoru. Then she heard the phone ringing.

"Excuse me," said Haruhi walking out of her room to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hi honey its Daddy," said Ranka.

"Hi Dad," said Haruhi. She watched as Kaoru wondered into the living room looking for his things.

"Listen Honey, I'm going to be doing an extra shift tonight. Someone's having a birthday party!" said Ranka.

"Okay Dad," said Haruhi.

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Ranka.

"Yeah Dad I'll be fine," said Haruhi.

"See you later sweetheart," said Ranka.

"By Dad," said Haruhi.

"Everything all right?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah Dad's just taking on an extra shift tonight for some birthday party," said Haruhi, "You find what you're looking for?"

"Uh not, oh wait here we go," said Kaoru picking up his stuff.

"So do you want some help with sorting out these clothes?" asked Kaoru.

"Not really, considering you'd just try making me keep stuff I couldn't clean in," said Haruhi walking back to her bedroom.

"I still can't believe you want to get rid of some those nice dresses and keep something like that old uniform," said Kaoru as he followed her to the room.

"Well it's not like I can donate a school uniform," said Haruhi.

"Can you even wear it?" asked Kaoru.

"I do sometimes when it's hot out and I'm not really interested in going out," said Haruhi.

"So you do still fit into it huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "I still fit into it.

"Can I see you in it?" teased Kaoru.

"No!" said Haruhi.

"Oh come on, let me take a look," said Kaoru.

"No way," said Haruhi, "Look you got your stuff so leave!"

"Oh come on let me see you in this!" said Kaoru.

"If I do will you leave?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, why not?" said Kaoru.

Haruhi kicked him out of room and shut the door. A few minutes later she came out wearing the uniform.

"Oh wow, you do look cute in that," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"I always liked a girl in uniform," said Kaoru.

"You are such a dork!" said Haruhi pushing him back just a bit. To her surprise Kaoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi.

"I told you, you looks really cute in it," said Kaoru. Haruhi could feel him looping his arms around her. "You look really cute in that thing."

"Uh thanks I guess," said Haruhi. She looked up at Kaoru and smiled up at him. "You really think I look that cute in that thing?"

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

Before Haruhi could stop him he leaned down and kissed her.

"That was a little bit surprising," she said.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. You just look so cute!" said Kaoru, "I like a girl in uniform.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi as she tried to get out of Kaoru's grip to no avail. He was holding her too tight.

"Kaoru let me go," she said.

Kaoru gave her a sad face.

"Come on, let me hold you a little bit longer," he said.

"Kaoru…," said Haruhi as she looped her arms around his neck, "This has been fun, now it's time to go home. Hikaru's probably wondering where you are."

Kaoru looked down at Haruhi's big brown eyes. Looking at them made him suddenly feel the need to just…,

"Hmm?" Haruhi managed to get out as Kaoru kissed her again.

"Kaoru," she said.

"You have really nice eyes you know that," said Kaoru, his face still close to hers.

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi.

"And your lips taste really nice," he added before kissing her again.

"Mmm," Haruhi moaned. She wasn't sure if it would be a good thing to tell him his felt the same way. Deciding not to make more waves that were all ready being made, she just stood there and let Kaoru kiss her over and over again.

"Kaoru, I hate to say this but I really should be getting back to work," she said after a while. She managed to pull herself free from him and walked back to her bedroom.

"So you weren't enjoying that?" asked Kaoru following after her.

"Uh well," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"It was nice," Haruhi admitted.

"So why stop?" asked Kaoru as he grabbed her and kissed her again.

"I told you I have work to do," said Haruhi in between kisses.

"So?" said Kaoru.

"I don't have millions of servants like you do!" said Haruhi.

"Well, if you let me kiss you some more, I can maybe have some of those millions of servants come over and do all of your house work for you how's that?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi shuttered as she felt Kaoru's hand run up behind her leg.

"Kaoru, they don't, have to do, that," said Haruhi.

"The hell they don't. I tell them to jump into the pool, they each make sure to make a huge splash," said Kaoru fighting his grip on her.

"But, but Kaoru…," said Haruhi.

"But what? We're not hurting anyone. You said so yourself you were enjoying this," said Kaoru kissing her some more.

Haruhi had to start breathing through her nose in order to breath. Yet at the same time, she could feel the heat between the two of them rising rapidly! Her knees were starting to buckle with all of the pressure she was getting from Kaoru pressing up against her to the point she had to sit down, on her bed.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" asked Kaoru as he stood in front of her kneeling down in front of her.

"Yeah, it just I needed to sit down," said Haruhi.

"Do you still want to kiss?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh, well um," Haruhi sputtered.

Kaoru looked at her with longing eyes.

"A, all right," said Haruhi. She didn't have to wait long for Kaoru to take her lips in full force. His strength was getting to be too much. She couldn't sit up anymore. She went ahead and lay down on the bed. Kaoru came with her.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything am I Haruhi?" asked Kaoru pushing himself off of her just a little.

"A little bit, but not enough to want you to stop I think," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, thank you," said Kaoru. He started to kiss her again but soon gave off an annoying grunt.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm bored," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"I mean I bored with just kissing your lips. I want to try something else," said Kaoru. Haruhi wasn't sure how to react as Kaoru started to kiss at her neck ever so lightly. Each one felt extremely warm but so soft.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru, "Is it just me or is it starting to get hot in here?" Kaoru whispered seductively.

"Maybe just a little," said Haruhi.

"Want me to help with that," said Kaoru. Haruhi didn't give an answer but she didn't think she really needed to since Kaoru started to unbutton Haruhi shirt immediately.

"Are you wearing a black bra?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"It was my last one," said Haruhi.

"I like it," said Kaoru. Haruhi gasped as she felt Kaoru's hands on her breasts moving and caressing them. He also started to kiss in between her valley.

"Ah," Haruhi moaned.

"Haruhi would you be interested in going all the way?" asked Kaoru.

"Ah, no," said Haruhi.

"No?" said Kaoru.

"I don't think I'm that ready," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kaoru sounding disappointed.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi.

"It's all right, we don't have to. But we can still make out right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but just that," said Haruhi.

"Fair enough," said Kaoru flipping her over to where he was the one lying on the bed and Haruhi was on top of him.

"This way I feel less likely to do something you don't want me to do," he explained.

"Hmm, thanks," said Haruhi.

"Thank me by kissing me!" said Kaoru pulling her down to where their faces met and he took her lips fully. He trailed down to her neck while his hands raised up to play with the breast some more. Haruhi's heart was beating fast. Her body was twitching. She had never felt this sensation before. Her hips started to twist with every kiss and touch.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" Haruhi started to shout.

"I'm here, I'm here!" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru I changed my mind!" said Haruhi.

"You what?" said Kaoru.

"I changed my mind! I want you!" said Haruhi.

Kaoru looked up at her face.

"If you really think you want to then," he said. He slid his hands up underneath her skirt and Haruhi could feel her underwear slowly sliding down her legs. She stood up when she felt it at her knees. Kaoru sat up to continue pulling them down her legs. When they reached the floor she calmly stepped out of them.

"Let's leave the skirt on for now," he said with a smirk. He stood up and unzipped his pants. They too fell to the floor followed by his own underwear. He pulled Haruhi to him fully ready to take her there like they were but instead spun her around and dropped her on to the bed. He climbed on her and lifted the skirt up just a little so he was able to get to the right position.

"If you don't say anything now, then you won't get to later. You understand?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi.

"So?" said Kaoru. Haruhi nodded her head.

"I was hoping you say that!" said Kaoru.

"Ah!" was Haruhi's response as he thrust in to her. She moaned and groaned with pleasure each time he did.

"You're so amazing Haruhi!" said Kaoru.

"Ah, yes you are too!" said Haruhi. She tried to hold on a lot longer but found she couldn't anymore.

"Kaoru, I'm coming!" she said.

"That's all right, come, you can come!" said Kaoru right as she came.

Haruhi's heart was still racing.

"That was so wonderful!" she said.

"I'm so glad your first time was as good as mine was," said Kaoru kissing cheek.

"Was it really good for you?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes, I always like a girl in uniform," said Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE, TRACY4T HERE**

**I have been on fanfic for a while now and it's been an amazing journey. Mostly thanks to you, the readers who have taken the time to read my work, enjoy it and even help me make it better. **

**Recently I actually got 600 likes as an author here. I feel really honored that so many of you like me, thank you so much. **

**In honor of this and to really say thank you for all you've done, I've decided to do 6 one shots of the hosts and a OC, and I'm going to make the OC come from six of you, the readers. If you want me to put you in a story with a host or you have an OC you'd like to see paired up with a host, please PM me. It'll be first come first serve but don't worry about worries about not getting the host you like. I will pair you with any host you want, even if I wind up doing 6 Tamaki stories or six Kyoya stories. Lol**

**Thank you again for all the likes. I sincerely appreciate it all. And even if no one response to this, it's still great to know I have so many of you supporting me here.**

**Sincerely, TRACY4T :)**


End file.
